New Moon
by thirteenthgarnet
Summary: Menjadi mate seorang Alpha pemimpin pack yang keji jelas bukanlah yang Kyungsoo inginkan. KAISOO. Kai x Kyungsoo. Wolf!au. Knotting. NC. Mature Content.
1. Prolog

**NEW MOON**

* * *

KAISOO

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

WOLF!AU. A/B/O WORLD. YAOI! M Rated!

* * *

 _Kyungsoo was, at heart, a romantic._

Dia adalah tipe orang yang menangis ketika menemui akhir bahagia dari sebuah dongeng, dan ketika ada yang bertanya kepadanya mengapa ia menangis, ia akan menjawab dengan sesuatu yang mirip dengan 'karena itu hanya- begitu indah, kau tahu?', disertai dengan senyum lebar yang mengkhianati bagaimana ia tenggelam dalam harapan, begitu tenggelam hingga pembuluh darahnya penuh dengan mimpi dan khayalan, membuatnya terjaga pada malam hari karena insomnia. Kyungsoo telah bermimpi, ketika usianya yang masih sangat muda, bahwa suatu hari nanti ia akan bertemu pangerannya, _his soul mate, and he would be courted accordingly, claimed, and eventually mated. S_ ambil tersenyum lebar, sangat lebar karena ia akan begitu bahagia _jika_ itu terjadi.

Namun,

dijodohkan dengan pemimpin kelompok Suku Utara sejak lahir karena alasan politik jelas bukan ide yang Kyungsoo inginkan.

-o-

 _new moon_

-o-

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ada yg tertarik dengan a/b/o au? bagian awal ini remake(pasti kukasih tau nanti biar ga ketebak haha), dan utk inti cerita sampe tamat murni khayalanku wkwk ditunggu aja sabar ya. Yang jadi orang ketiga bagusnya siapa ya? sehun/chanyeol/suho/jongdae?

 _-kimchi_


	2. Chapter One

**NEW MOON**

* * *

KAISOO

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Park Chanyeol

WARNING! WOLF!AU. YAOI! M Rated! M-Preg! Knotting!

-o-

 _Chapter One_

-o-

* * *

Hari yang basah di musim dingin, angin berhembus membuat tubuh ringkih itu menggigil ketika ia dipimpin oleh sang ayah dan beberapa anggota lain dari _pack_ itu untuk menemui _mate_ nya, alpha yang telah dijanjikan padanya.

 _So, today is 'the day'?_

Kyungsoo tidak tersenyum bahagia seperti yang seharusnya, tapi bagaimana dia bisa? Masa depan dan kebebasannya telah dirampok darinya tanpa persetujuannya. Ini semua karena _pack_ nya perlu membentuk sebuah persekutuan dengan Suku Utara, dan Kyungsoo adalah pion mereka yang dikorbankan untuk _kebaikan_ yang lebih besar.

Kyungsoo, anak dari pemimpin _pack_ sukunya sendiri, adalah satu-satunya omega yang cukup layak untuk dijanjikan pada seorang pemimpin Suku Utara yang terkenal, Kim Jongin. _Kyungsoo had one role: become the leader's mate and be bred by him_. Dengan memiliki anak Kim Jongin, suku Kyungsoo akan berada dalam perlindungan dari _pack_ Suku Utara di bawah perjanjian, dan _semua_ orang akan senang. Kyungsoo mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika dia juga akan bahagia. Jika ia tidak memenuhi kewajiban tersebut, Suku Utara akan membantai keluarganya dan mengambil tanah mereka. Hal tersebut selalu membuat mereka merasa ketakutan dan terintimidasi, maka dari itu terciptalah persekutuan ini, dan ini membuat Kyungsoo sedih.

Perjalanan ini telah membuat banyak perhatian tertuju pada Kyungsoo. Para Alpha dapat mencium feromonnya, aroma omega yang kuat dari tubuh. _God_ , tempat ini penuh dengan Alpha. Bagaimana suatu _pack_ bisa bekerja dengan terlalu sedikit beta dan omega yang ada untuk menyeimbangkan semuanya? Kyungsoo tak tahu, tapi mungkin ini bagaimana Suku Utara bekerja. Omega sulit untuk dikendalikan dan beta bukanlah pejuang sehandal alpha, dengan menghilangkan kasta yang lebih rendah, kekuatan mereka meningkat. Mereka mungkin menculik dari _pack_ tetangga setiap kali mereka kekurangan dan memerlukan omega untuk berkembang biak. Kyungsoo pernah melihat _pack_ semacam itu sebelumnya, meskipun dia sangat berharap bahwa anggapan itu tidak benar untuk yang satu ini.

Seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo menegang, dengan kepala penuh dengan aroma kuat dari Alpha yang penasaran padanya. Hal itu membuat kaki pendeknya melemah dan pupil mata semakin melebar, tangannya tergantung lemah di sisi tubuh. Omega akan selalu menjadi lemah di sekitar Alpha, alam menetapkan aturan dalam diri setiap omega bahwa Alpha itu dominan dan bisa melakukan apapun yang diinginkan pada mereka, entah itu mengalahkan atau menyentuh atau berhubungan, _or even mating._ Dan omega harus siap untuk semua itu, di setiap waktu.

Untungnya, ayah Kyungsoo, yang juga seorang alpha, dan beberapa Alpha lainnya dari _pack_ , berada di sana untuk memastikan bahwa siapa pun selain Kim Jongin dapat dijauhkan dari Kyungsoo saat mereka berjalan menuju tujuan mereka. Kyungsoo sangat malu pada awalnya didampingi oleh begitu banyak orang, tapi ia melihat itu sangat diperlukan saat ini, seiring dengan banyaknya alpha asing yang melihat ke arahnya dengan mulut terbuka dan air liur mengalir. Kyungsoo bergidik.

Meskipun ada seseorang yang tidak ia harapkan untuk ikut bersama mereka, Chanyeol, sahabat masa kecilnya. Chanyeol -yang biasanya selalu ceria- berjalan di sampingnya dengan tenang, melihat sekeliling dengan seksama dan tanpa suara, seperti sedang merencanakan kematian semua orang itu dengan cara yang tak terduga. Kyungsoo tahu mengapa Chanyeol sangat waspada dan terlihat seperti tak bernyawa. _Pack_ ini mengambil Kyungsoo pergi untuk selamanya, dan kemungkinan besar Chanyeol tidak akan pernah bisa melihat dia lagi.

Setelah Kyungsoo ditandai dan _dikawini_ oleh Kim Jongin, ia menjadi milik _pack_ baru dengan hukum dan alam sesuai tradisi, dan loyalitasnya akan berpihak pada pasangannya. Sesuatu yang luarbiasa bagi omega jika bisa diizinkan kembali ke _pack_ kelahiran mereka setelah _mating_ dengan seseorang dari _pack_ lain. Aroma mereka akan berubah dan tubuh mereka akan terbiasa dan menjadi nyaman hanya dengan _pack_ pasangan mereka, untuk alasan keamanan. Jika dia bertemu Chanyeol lagi, itu akan menjadi pertemuan yang sulit.

Kyungsoo meliriknya sedih, berharap ia bisa menatap matanya, tapi Chanyeol menatap lurus ke depan dengan alis berkerut, seperti terperangkap dalam pikiran. Chanyeol menjadi satu-satunya alpha di _pack_ nya yang tidak bercinta atau _mating_ sesuai yang seharusnya, ini adalah hal yang sangat menyedihkan untuk dikatakan. Karena omega begitu langka, ketika Alpha mencium aroma omega, sebagian besar dari mereka akan merasa haus olehnya, terutama jika sang omega sedang dalam masa _heat_. Beruntung bagi Kyungsoo, ia berteman dengan Chanyeol, lelaki tinggi itu selalu menjaganya dari sentuhan para alpha, layaknya seorang _hyung_ yang membesarkannya.

Sekarang, rasanya seperti semua usaha itu telah sia-sia. Kyungsoo punya kecurigaan tentang Chanyeol mungkin menyukai dirinya lebih dari seorang _teman_ , mungkin ia berharap untuk memiliki Kyungsoo sebagai pasangannya, menjadi _mate_ nya. Bahkan alpha itu telah berjanji tidak akan melupakannya atau berpaling pada yang lain, tapi Kyungsoo yang bodoh terlalu naif dan sekarang sudah terlambat untuk bermain-main dengan gagasan itu.

Kyungsoo ditakdirkan untuk bersama dengan orang lain, dengan darah sebagai jaminan. Dia dilahirkan tak lain untuk tujuan ini. Menjadi seorang bungsu dari saudara-saudaranya; orang tua mereka telah menetapkan Kyungsoo semata-mata untuk alpha bernama 'Kim Jongin'. Nama yang telah tertanam dalam benaknya sejak ia mampu berbicara. Telah diukir di punggung bawahnya dengan pisau, agar orang lain tak dapat menyentuhnya lebih lama dari yang diperbolehkan. Membuat Kyungsoo histeris akan kemarahan.

-o-

 _new moon_

-o-

Pohon-pohon di hutan terlihat menipis, semakin jarang seiring mereka semakin dekat dengan tujuan. Kyungsoo bisa melihat sebuah pondok besar di depan mereka, dengan beberapa anggota _pack_ menjadi penjaganya, _just_ _like steadfast tin soldiers._

"Perhatikan, Kyungsoo," ayahnya mengingatkan, dan Kyungsoo segera mendongak berpura-pura ada benang yang menarik di bagian atas kepalanya. Dia harus terlihat layak untuk pasangannya dan _pack_ suku pasangannya. Para wanita dari _pack_ Kyungsoo telah menghabiskan waktu yang lama dengan segala macam perawatan untuk hari ini. Memastikan penampilan Kyungsoo, dengan kulit mulus-putih merona, pinggang yang ramping, rambut hitam sehalus sutra, mereka memakaikan kain tipis untuk atasan dengan bulu-bulu lebat di sekitar leher untuk menjaganya tetap hangat.

Ayahnya juga bersikeras mengikat pita merah sebagai tanda ke-fertile-an di lehernya, untuk berjaga. Meskipun Kyungsoo adalah omega terbaik yang paling subur dan suci dari _pack_ mereka, jika Kim Jongin memutuskan untuk tidak menginginkan Kyungsoo, mereka akan berada dalam kesulitan. Ayahnya hanya berharap Kim Jongin akan _imprint_ ketika melihat Kyungsoo. Setidaknya ia ingin Kyungsoo memiliki ikatan suci dengan orang itu, jika Kyungsoo tidak bisa memiliki _cintanya_.

"Nyatakan tujuan Anda," kata seorang pria tepat di depan pintu gerbang pondok.

"Bukankah kalian sudah bisa menebaknya? Aroma omega kami begitu menusuk hingga ke tulang, ini sudah terlalu jelas," kata Chanyeol dengan ketidaksabaran, melangkah maju untuk berdiri di samping ayah Kyungsoo.

"Kau-"

"Perjanjian," ayah Kyungsoo memotong, mengangkat tangan di depan Chanyeol untuk membungkamnya. Chanyeol telah melanggar banyak aturan hari ini, tapi ia masih memiliki rasa simpati karena ia tahu dengan pasti, alpha ini tak lain adalah orang yang selalu menjaga putra bungsunya.

"Kami di sini untuk mengantarkan _mate_ pemimpin kalian."

Mata pria itu tertuju pada Kyungsoo, menatapnya sebentar sebelum berbalik masuk ke dalam. Kyungsoo setuju dengan Chanyeol; mengantarkan seorang omega yang fertile ke area kekuasan _pack_ asing seperti ini? Itu jelas sebuah misi bunuh diri jika saja para alpha yang mengawalnya tidak cukup kuat untuk melawan ancaman dari lawan, karena cukup berani untuk berdiri di atas tanah kekuasaan mereka.

"Bawa itu masuk ke dalam," kata pria tadi setelah muncul untuk memanggil mereka. Kyungsoo merasa jengkel dengan sebutan 'itu'. Tapi selebihnya ia merasa perutnya menegang dan ia menahan napas karena di balik pintu ini Kyungsoo akan menemui pasangan masa depannya; orang yang akan memberinya anak. Dan tidak ada jalan untuk _kembali_.

Ayahnya masuk untuk memimpin, lalu diikuti Kyungsoo drngan Chanyeol disisinya. Bagian dalam pondok itu ternyata hangat, cukup baik untuk tangan dan kaki Kyungsoo yang telah membeku, hidungnya berubah merah muda dan bibir _plum_ nya membiru. Mungkin dia sepucat kertas saat ini.

Memperhatikan sekitar dengan gugup, Kyungsoo melihat dan mencium, sekelompok kecil omega perempuan duduk di suatu spot, memilah kacang polong dari jagung dan biji-bijian. Mereka menatapnya, sama seperti ketika orang asing lain menatapnya. Mereka bisa merasakan posisi mereka terancam dengan seorang omega asing di dalam ruangan yang sama.

Kyungsoo menoleh cepat ke depan, ia melihat seorang pria duduk di sebuah kursi—itu lebih pantas disebut singgasana. Kyungsoo tidak berani menatap matanya. Apakah itu Kim Jongin? Alpha- _nya_? Dia bisa menciumnya; sangat kuat dan berani, jelas berbeda dari alpha yang lain.

Dia melihat ayahnya membungkuk untuk memberi salam, diikuti para Alpha dari _pack_ nya. Dan Kyungsoo cukup tanggap untuk melakukan seperti yang telah diajarkan. Dengan cepat ia menjatuhkan diri ke tanah pada tangan dan lutut, membungkuk hingga dahinya menyentuh lantai. Dia tetap pada posisinya, bernapas cepat dan sedikit gemetar ketakutan. Ini semua terlalu nyata sekarang.

Dia harus mendapatkan orang ini untuk menjadi _mate_ nya, dan ia punya hak untuk merawat Kyungsoo bagaimana ia ingin. Kyungsoo adalah sebuah kepemilikan; suatu alat dan sesuatu yang _indah_ , ia tahu itu, tapi ia begitu merindukan cinta, dan ia harap bisa mendapatkannya.

Sebuah kaki dengan _boot_ menyenggol lengan Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo mencicit ketika ia mendongak dan menyadari itu pemimpin _pack_ yang menyuruhnya untuk berdiri. Kyungsoo berusaha berdiri lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya, mata bulatnya semakin melebar saat ia menatap sang Alpha yang agung, lelaki dengan kaki yang lebih panjang darinya- _astaga dia tinggi menjulang seperti Chanyeol_. Kyungsoo melihat lebih teliti, mata gelap setajam elang dan wajah tampan- sangat tampan, dibingkai oleh pahatan garis rahang yang sempurna bahkan alisnya sangat pas dengan rahang tegas itu. Badan kecokelatannya nampak kokoh dengan otot yang terlihat jelas, dan Kyungsoo hampir tersentak saat menyadari sesuatu. Kyungsoo yakin orang ini bisa menghancurkannya dalam hitungan detik jika ia ingin. Ia telah mendengar mengenai kekerasan sang Alpha, tetapi dia berharap orang ini tidak seperti yang mereka bicarakan.

Alpha tampan itu memutuskan kontak mata mereka, menurunkan pandangannya dari mata menuju dada Kyungsoo, tangannya mulai membuka atasannya. Kain itu meluncur dari bahunya secara perlahan, dapat merasakan tangan besar sang alpha yang menyentuh dirinya membuat Kyungsoo berubah begitu lemah ia hampir tidak bisa bertahan untuk berdiri.

"Kau adalah omega _terbaik_ , kan?" Jongin berkata sambil mengulurkan tangan hangatnya ke rambut Kyungsoo untuk menyentuh dan mengusap hingga ke telinga. Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, ia hanya bergumam dengan suara sangat kecil. Semua orang tahu telinga omega begitu sensitif, dan ia tidak ingin lebih mempermalukan dirinya di depan _mate_ nya. Tangan itu memberi telinganya sentuhan terakhir sebelum menelusuri area bawah leher dan bahu, lalu dada dan berhenti tepat di puting Kyungsoo, menekan jempolnya disana beberapa kali.

Kyungsoo berteriak, _the hell is he doing in here, in front of people?_ Tapi ia mencoba yang terbaik untuk tidak bergerak. Dia bisa merasakan gairah bangkit dari stimulasi itu, ketika ayahnya berada tepat di belakangnya, menonton, semuanya.

"Apa ini akan terasa sakit dan membengkak ketika kau dalam masa _heat_?" Jongin bertanya blak-blakan, seperti mereka sedang mendiskusikan cuaca.

"Y- _yes_?"

Sang Alpha meraba-raba dan meremas, seolah sedang memeriksa susu sapi perah, kemudian pindah ke perutnya, dan Kyungsoo hampir tertawa karena terasa begitu menggelitik, tapi ia berhenti tepat pada waktunya. Jongin memberi tekanan pada perut bagian bawah, membelai sesekali, seperti dia sedang memeriksa sesuatu yang lebih spesifik.

" _I need a fertility check_ ," kata alpha, beralih ke seorang pria dari _pack_ nya sendiri yang tampak seperti dokter, menyuruhnya bergegas ke depan. Tangan dokter itu berada di perutnya. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan tawa kali ini, ia menatap Jongin untuk berbagi hiburan, tapi wajah alpha itu datar, dingin dan keras seperti batu, seratus persen tidak senang—menurutnya, Kyungsoo menunduk lagi.

Kyungsoo berhenti cekikikan ketika dokter mencapai pinggangnya untuk melepas kain yang ada disana, memamerkan seluruh tubuhnya pada dunia. Wajah Kyungsoo memerah karena malu, dan ia memposisikan tangannya ke bawah untuk mencoba menutupi dirinya sedikit. Ayahnya tidak pernah melihat dia telanjang sejak hari ia dilahirkan, begitu juga Chanyeol. Sekarang dia berdiri di sana- telanjang- dengan seorang pria menyentuhnya dengan gerakan aneh, satu-satunya hal yang masih melekat pada tubuhnya adalah pita merah di leher.

Kyungsoo merasakan elusan di pipi pantatnya yang bulat dan kenyal, ia sontak _berteriak_ , mencoba untuk meredam suaranya dengan tangan. Ketika ada tekanan di sekitar _lubang_ nya, Kyungsoo tidak bisa bertahan untuk tetap berdiri, kakinya menekuk berlutut patuh. Dia tahu Chanyeol sedang menyaksikan ini, dan merasa malu bahwa ia harus melihatnya seperti ini, telanjang dan siap untuk dimasuki sperma orang lain.

Tempat terakhir dokter memeriksa adalah bagian 'belakang' Kyungsoo, memastikan itu berkembang dan bekerja dengan baik dan _siap menampung_. Kyungsoo menahan napas, mencuri pandang alpha-nya, yang sedang memperhatikan seluruh test ini dengan mata tak berkedip dan menjilat bibirnya sendiri— entah Kyungsoo harus malu atau bangga akan hal itu.

"Dia masih muda," kata dokter. "Tapi tubuhnya hampir siap. Anda hanya harus menunggu beberapa bulan lagi."

Jongin menatap omeganya, membelai dagunya lembut. " _So he's healthy and fit for breeding?"_

" _Yes, my Lord_."

" _Good_." Jongin tersenyum pada Kyungsoo, melangkah lebih dekat. Dia tertawa sambil melirik pada pita merah, menariknya untuk melonggarkan; membuatnya memamerkan leher Kyungsoo. "Kau begitu manis dan indah, _little omega_. Sangat memalukan menganggap dirimu tak layak untuk mengandung anak-anakku. Aku akan senang untuk memilikimu sebagai _mate_ ku. Apakah kau siap untuk berkomitmen denganku?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, dan menarik napas, " _Yes, sir_ ," merasa dirinya bersandar ke samping—ke badan Jongin, seolah menyerah dan menawarkan lehernya. Dia tak ingin mengatakan apapun lagi, ia hanya ingin semua ini cepat selesai. Tidak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan atau dilakukan, toh Kyungsoo tetap milik orang ini, miliknya seluruh hidupnya. Ini adalah inti dari keberadaannya, tujuannya terlahir di dunia ini, sebagai alat perjanjian. Benar bukan?

"Aku akan menandaimu sekarang, kau akan menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku. Kau akan menjadi milikku, seutuhnya."

Kyungsoo menegang, menutup matanya dan menunggu rasa sakit itu datang. Sekali lagi ia tahu Chanyeol sedang menyaksikan semua ini. _Just_ _to watch Kyungsoo finally get fuckin claimed._ Saat ini Chanyeol tidak bisa melindunginya. Bahkan ayah Kyungsoo pun tak bisa.

"Tunggu," Kyungsoo mendengar suara Chanyeol dari belakangnya, tepat ketika Jongin bersiap untuk menggigit. "Kita belum melihat apakah alpha ini layak untuk menjadi _mate_ Kyungsoo. Ini bukan hanya satu pihak atau lelang budak. Ini adalah kesepakatan. Dengan dua pihak."

Kyungsoo panik, takut Chanyeol akan mendapat masalah karena berbicara pada saat seperti ini. Ia melihat Jongin dengan ketakutan. Jongin menarik omega mungil itu agar berada dekat di sisinya, namun tetap dengan sikap yang tenang.

"Temanmu benar _, little omega_ ," gumamnya, melihat Chanyeol dengan tatapan menilai. Kyungsoo tercekat, mulutnya terbuka namun tidak cukup mampu untuk berbicara. "Lalu bagaimana menurut Anda, cara yang tepat untuk membuktikan kelayakan diriku, Alpha?" Jongin menjauh dari Kyungsoo menuju Chanyeol, ekspresi wajahnya dingin. "Dengan membunuh Anda?"

Kyungsoo tersentak, mencengkeram dadanya yang telanjang. Jongin berbalik menatapnya dan bertanya, "Apakah itu akan membuatmu kecewa, _little one_?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan brutal, ia dapat merasakan air mata mulai menghalangi pandangannya. Dia tidak ingin mempunyai _mate_ yang kejam. Dan yang pasti ia tidak ingin sahabatnya mati, tidak karena dirinya. Akan lebih baik jika ayahnya dan yang lain bisa segera meninggalkannya, mendapat jaminan keamanan untuk _pack_ mereka sesuai dengan yang telah dijanjikan. Mengapa Chanyeol tidak bisa memikirkan hal itu?

"Baiklah. Aku hanya akan memutuskan beberapa anggota tubuhnya."

Chanyeol terbahak sembari berjalan ke arah Jongin, berbicara tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Saya ingin melihat Anda mencoba. Saya yakin kekuatan Anda hanyalah sebuah mitos, seperti halnya segala sesuatu tentang Anda."

"Chanyeol, cukup," ayah Kyungsoo memperingatkan, tapi mulut besar Chanyeol terus bekerja.

"Mendapatkan seorang omega yang disajikan di sebuah piring— Anda sangat menyedihkan. Dia tidak akan pernah mencintaimu! Kau mencuri omega tak berdosa itu dari tempat tidurnya untuk menjadi kelinci di peternakanmu, dan sekarang dia akan hidup di penangkaran ini selama sisa hidupnya. Kau egois, sombong— "

Kyungsoo mendengar suara robeknya daging sebelum ia melihat, dan berteriak, jatuh berlutut dengan _shock_. Tangan Jongin berubah menjadi lebih panjang dengan cakar setajam pisau, dan mereka telah mengoyak sisi wajah Chanyeol bahkan sebelum Kyungsoo bisa memahami apa yang terjadi. Chanyeol mencengkeram pipi dan lehernya, menatap lurus ke depan sementara cairan merah pekat mengalir deras dari bawah kulitnya.

"Kau tidak tahu aku, tapi aku akan senang untuk memberitahumu siapa aku. Aku adalah mimpi terburuk dari setiap alpha." Jongin meraih leher Chanyeol di genggamannya, sebelum meludah. "Jika kau berkata omong kosong tentang diriku, aku akan mengakhirimu, seperti aku mengakhiri pemimpin berkomplot dari Suku Hutan Timur." Kyungsoo bisa melihat ayahnya bimbang dengan apakah ia harus membantu sahabat anaknya atau tetap diam di tempat. Tapi ia tahu kesejahteraan seluruh _pack_ mereka tetap yang utama, itu adalah tujuan dari semua ini, sebelum Chanyeol merusaknya.

"Aku setara dengan kekuatan seratus ekor lembu dan kecerdasan dari orang-orang yang paling bijaksana. Aku alpha yang terhormat dan adil dan tentu saja tidak terang-terangan dengan kebodohan dan amarah, seperti dirimu." Jongin menunduk hingga hanya beberapa partikel debu berjarak dari wajah Chanyeol, melonggarkan genggamannya sembari berbicara dengan nada rendah. " _I am also the man with a 9 inch cock, who is fertile enough to breed your little omega pup with a whole new generation of children in_ _ **just**_ _ **one push**_." Oh Fuck.

Dengan itu, Jongin melepas Chanyeol, membiarkannya menghirup udara saat ia jatuh ke lantai. Semua _pack_ Kyungsoo sedang menonton semua ini, tidak yakin apakah harus bertindak atau tidak. Mereka tahu hal tersebut tidak dapat diterima, tapi Chanyeol juga telah melanggar batas dengan mulut besarnya, dan ia sedang membayar harga untuk menghina pemimpin _pack_ yang tersohor ini. Wajah ayah Kyungsoo sangat pucat dengan tangan menggenggam kuat, ia memerintahkan salah satu Alpha lainnya untuk membawa Chanyeol pergi.

Kyungsoo sangat kecewa, dia tidak mendapat ucapan selamat tinggal yang layak seperti ia inginkan. Chanyeol hanya cemburu dan putus asa, Kyungsoo paham, itu bukan penuh kesalahannya untuk bertindak diluar batas. Chanyeol menyayanginya, begitu juga dengannya. Kyungsoo menahan diri agar tidak menjatuhkan air matanya. Ia harus bisa menjalani semua ini dengan baik, seperti yang direncanakan, seperti yang seharusnya.

-o-

 _new moon_

-o-

"Sampai mana kita tadi," Kyungsoo mendengar Jongin berbicara, begitu dekat dengannya hingga ia bisa merasakan napasnya menggelitik leher. Berikutnya datang sepasang bibir, menanamkan ciuman lembut di hamparan kulit sang omega dan membuat Kyungsoo lemas. _Naluri_. Untungnya, ada tangan yang kuat memegangnya. "Ah ya, aku akan mengklaimmu." Bibir menempel, gigi tajamnya menggoda untuk menggigit, sebelum pria yang lebih tinggi menarik diri dan berkata, "Aku ingin mendengarmu menyerahkan dirimu kepadaku. Kau hanya milikku, dan jika kau ingin aku menjadi milikmu juga."

Kyungsoo mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan mencengkeram bahu sang alpha, menguatkan dirinya saat ia mengucapkan, "aku milikmu."

Hal berikutnya yang dia tahu, Jongin menenggelamkan taringnya ke dalam kulitnya, di antara leher dan bahunya. Alpha itu menahan semua berat badan Kyungsoo saat ia mengklaimnya. Kyungsoo merintih, gigitan itu menyakitkan dan berdenyut-denyut. Menggetarkan dan menakutkan di saat yang sama. Kyungsoo pikir hal terbaik untuk dilakukan adalah hanya tinggal pasrah dan menunggu hingga selesai.

Seiring taring itu ditarik keluar, Kyungsoo merasakan sapuan lidah yang menenangkan di tempat ia digigit, menyembuhan daerah yang menyakitkan untuk kembali pulih. Dia bersandar pada dada Jongin, mata bulatnya masih terbelalak, alpha itu terus memeluknya dan membelai punggungnya sementara berbisik hal yang tidak bisa diuraikan oleh telinganya. Anehnya, Kyungsoo justru merasa aman.

"Terima kasih untuk hadiah Anda, Saya _sangat_ menghargainya," kata Jongin dengan seember kepuasan, mungkin untuk ayahnya, dan Kyungsoo merasa agak tidak nyaman disebut sebagai 'hadiah', tapi tetap bungkam terlalu takut untuk berbicara apalagi bertindak. "Anda mungkin harus menyampaikan selamat tinggal sekarang."

Jongin memberi kesempatan agar ia dapat mundur dari matenya, dan Kyungsoo yang tersisa berdiri di sana dengan linglung, dengan badan telanjang, merasa kehilangan akan kehadiran Jongin. Pada akhirnya, mereka adalah sepasang _mate_. Kyungsoo merasa kesemutan di tulang-tulangnya, terutama pada daerah bekas gigitan- dan sedikit gatal. Hal yang beraroma berbeda, hal yang terlihat berbeda. _He's officially marked and claimed by his mate_.

" _Father_ ," kata Kyungsoo lemah. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa begitu jauh sekarang setelah ia ditandai. Dia bahkan tidak bisa mencium Alpha lain di ruangan itu.

" _My good boy_ ," suara ayahnya begitu menenangkan- dan tedengar _sedikit_ bergetar, sebelum ia diselimuti pelukan yang erat. Air mata keluar begitu saja dan mengalih di wajahnya. "Jadilah _mate_ yang baik, oke? Patuhi dia dan penuhi kewajibanmu. Aku sangat bangga padamu. Sangat."

Kyungsoo menangis hingga terseduh, wajahnya terendam air mata saat ia melemparkan pandangan ke _pack_ nya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

" _But F-Father_ -"

"Jangan seperti itu, Kyungsoo. Kau bukan anak kecil lagi." suara ayahnya lebih keras dan bernada teguran, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo menciut.

Dia mendengus menyedihkan, menyeka air matanya. "Maaf."

"Kau sudah berlatih untuk ini, membuatku dan yang lain bangga. Mungkin.. _mate_ mu akan mengundang kami kembali satu hari nanti untuk melihat anak kalian."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, tapi ia tahu kemungkinan itu untuk terjadi sangat tipis dan sangat minim, hampir tidak ada. Jika saja ia memiliki kesempatan yang lebih baik untuk diizinkan kembali ke tanah lamanya sendiri. _He was, in lack of a better word, banned from going back._

Perginya sang ayah dan anggota _pack_ nya adalah adegan yang akan menghantui Kyungsoo untuk sisa hidupnya. Dia tahu ini akan terjadi untuk waktu yang lama, dan ia harus siap selamanya merasakan penyesalan. Hal ini membuatnya sangat sedih sebelum sebuah gelombang gairah akibat _penandaan_ berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya. Bendungan air di matanya pecah lagi, mulai mengalir deras bahkan lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

Dibutakan oleh air mata, Kyungsoo merasa dua omega membawanya pergi, keluar dari sana, dingin dirasakannya kembali. Dia tidak bertanya kemana mereka akan membawanya, karena dia tidak peduli. Dia hanya ingin berkabung untuk saat ini. Meratapi kenyataan bahwa ia tidak pernah mendapat kesempatan untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Chanyeol. Kenyataan itu menghancurkannya. Dia adalah teman terbaiknya dalam waktu yang begitu lama, dan sekarang alpha itu tidak lagi menjadi bagian dari kehidupan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo merasakan kakinya mencapai lantai lagi, di belakamgnya sesuatu menutup menghalangi angin untuk masuk, ini adalah pondok yang lain. Dia menyeka air matanya, mendongak ke atas untuk melihat ruangan yang lebih kecil dari pondok besar ia berada sebelumnya. Ada api kecil berderak di tengah ruangan, dengan bulu hangat ditempatkan di sekitar.

"Berbaringlah," kata seorang wanita, mendorong punggungnya lembut.

Kyungsoo melakukan seperti yang diperintahkan, di atas bulu hangat sambil merasakan panasnya api menenangkan tangan dan kakinya yang beku. Dua omega perempuan itu bergegas di sekitar ruangan, mengambil beberapa barang yang Kyungsoo tak pedulikan. Tiba-tiba ia merasa hangat kain basah di punggungnya, kemudian berbaring diam ketika seluruh tubuhnya dibersihkan. Pria mungil itu tertidur dengan salah satu wanita menyisir rambutnya dengan sisir. Ini hari yang _cukup_ berat untuknya. Berharap ini semua hanyalah mimpi buruk, dan ia akan terbangun keesokan paginya oleh suara menyebalkan seorang Park Chanyeol.

-o-

 _to be continued_

-o-

.

.

.

* * *

Ternyata cukup banyak yang tertarik dengan ff serigala-serigala begini. Oya ada yg nanya, apakah ff abo itu selalu yaoi? tidak, tp memang paling banyak yaoi ya yg sering kita baca haha. _Terima kasih untuk review dan sarannya_ , finally Chanyeol was chosen as the third wheel wkwk. And...

Happy New Year 2017! May the year be **brighter** than the one gone. New days, new time, new moments. Ahead are waiting for us, may these 365 days light up your life, our life, and ofc our beloved **KAISOO** and **EXO**.

Bentar lagi ultah kesayangan, aku berharap Kyungsoo sama Jongin bisa ngadain birthday party bareng tp mochi lg sibuk sama film baru sih ya haha yauda pokoknya aku doakan yang terbaik untuk kaisoo..semoga tahun ini lebih _cerah_ dari tahun 2016 yg cukup suram.

 _-kimchi_


End file.
